


i wish

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Unrequited Love, lapslock, sorry this was abrupt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hello, i was looking through hyungseob and guanlin's korean tags and i saw an account suggestingthissong  i got inspired by this manhwa i'm reading <3enjoy! :))sorry for errors~~~





	i wish

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i was looking through hyungseob and guanlin's korean tags and i saw an account suggesting this song i got inspired by this manhwa i'm reading <3  
> enjoy! :))  
> sorry for errors~~~

one indescribable night, guanlin had a dream that he's together with someone who's face looks unfamiliar but familiar at the same time, as crazy as it sounds. they both are just sitting there holding each other's hand. the touch feels real, guanlin couldn't comprehend what kind of dream this is.

  
as the times ticks and morning comes, he wakes up with the feeling that what he just experience was real.

 

-

  
hyungseob accidentally sleeps in class, ends up dreaming about going out on a date with someone, the dream seems so real the way the other guy touches his hand it's like they're really next to each other.

next thing hyungseob knows his best friend euiwoong wakes him up telling him that it's already lunch time.

-

they keep dreaming the same thing, them meeting each other at a particular place which doesn't exist in both of their worlds. 

 

guanlin and hyungseob wants to know who are these people in their dream.

 

they tried looking for them.

a few weeks later, guanlin finds a boy with a similar face and appearance as the guy in his dream but when he asks the guy he just stare at him like he's some crazy guy who needs mental assistance.

 

hyungseob finds someone similar to the one in his dream when euiwoong ask him to stay with him during basketball practice. it turns out there's a new junior that signed up for the team. he looks like the person in his dream but when hyungseob tries to go near him the other would just look at him funny. hyungseob knows better than to push himself.

 

-

 

one day, in a state of dreaming, guanlin and hyungseob met once again. this time however they were given a chance to speak to each other. they were still in the same place but different spot. guanlin was standing in front of hyungseob, tracing his face through his eyes. 

"who are you? and why do i keep seeing you in my dreams?" guanlin asks desperately.

"you're asking me, i'm curious too you know." hyungseob grumbles, continuing with a silent "i thought you were the person in the basketball team."

guanlin heard the other's mumble, "i never joined the basketball team though."

 

hyungseob looks at him in shocked but figured it's too late to act like that since by the looks of it this guy might have the same face as that basketball junior but their attitude isn't so much alike, same goes to their accents.

 

the silence is killing him so he opens his mouth to introduce himself "i'm hyungseob."

"hyungseob? not chaewon? " 

"what kind of name is chaewon? but yeah, i'm hyungseob. you are?"

"guanlin."

 

  
they ended up sitting under the nearest tree they could find as they talk about the little things about them, sooner they realize that their meeting was as absurd as it sounds like.

"so we're from different planets, huh? how is that possible?" hyungseob mumbles, taking every detail in his mind.

"can't you see it? we're both in the same place but we have different identities. i am not guanlin there and you are not hyungseob here." guanlin does his best to explain it as simple as possible, still in a state of shock.

 

it was a long silence after that, guanlin and hyungseob both do not know what life had given them right at this moment. 

  
guanlin looks at hyungseob's face that's looking at their intertwined hands, he opens his mouth but before he could speak hyungseob turns into dust and leaves him in pain.

 

 

when it was night for guanlin, it's day for hyungseob. they manage to meet through an unknown force and hyungseob's daydreaming during history class. if hyungseob happens to sleep during the night he won't be able to dream with guanlin. those days, guanlin doesn't even want to close his eyes.

_he just wants hyungseob to be there, to be with him. all the time._

 

-

 

they both have come to the conclusion that nothing will happen to them. it's been three months of dreaming together. only in their dreams they get to meet and smile in each other's arm. 

 

"my best friend says i'm going insane. i'm failing my history class because i keep sleeping." hyungseob complains muffled but guanlin's shirt. they're lying on the green grass, looking at the stars, but hyungseob choose to rest his head on guanlin's chest.

"i told you already it's okay for me to not see you here as long as you do well. you said this is your last year." guanlin chuckles, playing with hyungseob's fluffy black hair.

 

hyungseob looks at guanlin's face with a pout, "but you said you can't sleep without me."

"i'll try, only because i want what's best for us."

 

"i really wish we're from the same universe." hyungseob groans as he goes back to resting his head on guanlin's chest.

there goes that wishing again. they wish but they know it will never be that easy— _it will never be_. they want this dream to be their reality, but it's easier said than done.

  
"i wish it was that easy too." guanlin whispers as he stares at the purple and blue night sky with the stars looking so bright that it mocks guanlin of how far these stars are from them and the same distance as hyungseob is to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it  
> thank you so much   
> <3  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
